


You're mines, I'm yours

by Fablemoon23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Possessive Crowley, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: Azira gets jealous sometimes and goes off on crowley to feel something, and crowley has to correct the issues,  he just had to pin his angel down and show him he matters.





	You're mines, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know where to find me? Come join the server all are welcome <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc

Aziraphale hadn't mean to come off rude, it was suppose to be a nice evening, instead it was one thing after another. Why did women love to stare? Aziraphale hated it, he hated the feel of the nasty glares he would get all because he was beside Crowley. Crowley didn't pay much mind to them, he had his glaze only on aziraphale, his gently held the angel's hand in a warm grip, that made the angel feel tingly. However things turned bad real quick as soon as they got out of the restaurant, Aziraphale had found the number on the ticket, and his hands shook, the waitress had left her number, she wanted crowley she wanted crowley to call her? call her what? Aziraphale had a few things he could call her- 

He remembered the way she was watching crowley, her eyes lingered just a little to much, she licked her lips a little to much, she had hunched over him, her cleaves showing in ways, her breast lingering on crowley's shoulder and azira felt sick, the waitress outfit a little to small making her have a tight waist. Her hands slide over crowley's shoulder to point at something on the menu, azira had to cough which caught her attention and she drew back with a bitter smile. 

So after dinner they road back in silence for the first time in a while, when they got to Crowley's flat, crowley reached to grab azira and azira turned away from his grip, crowley looked disappointed 

"azira?" 

"it's nothing crowley." 

Crowley sighed, he knew when azira would lie, he was bad at lying. 

"angel you know you're terrible at lying." 

"What does it matter? What did you think about her, huh crowley? You clearly seemed interested!" 

Azira's voice was shaky and crowley cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"what are you on about?" 

"don't play daft, crowley she was hanging all over you, she was doing all she could do get her hands on you-dressed like she was some-some whore. I saw her feeling up on you! When I came back from the restroom she was still trying to get you, she was doing her hardest to get you drunk!"  
Azira cried out, the tears were gone as fast as they appeared. 

Crowley reached a hand out for his best friend, his angel but azira slapped his hand away, "you don't understand what it's like crowley! I do my hardest to be by your side as your best friend, you know our side as you put it but honestly- this isn't the first time this has happened. It happens everytime we go somewhere, I always get looked down on!" azira snapped, he clutched his fists together, his hands fully shaking. 

Crowley just shook his head and hissed through his teeth. "what do you want me to sssay? Huh? What do you want me to do? Lock my self in here, not go out anywhere? What do you want me to do angel?!" he snarled. 

"I want you to MYSELF, crowley! I don't want to worry about who's the next person to be on your arm, or in your bed!" azira fully cried out. 

Crowley stepped forward, his eyes blazing yellow, he was snarling as he stepped closer. 

"You listen to me, and you listen to me real fuckin good, angel. I don't want anybody else, but you, I didn't wait 6000 fuckin years for it to be wasted all because of a few side glares and catcalls. They don't mean nothing to me!*" crowley growled, and azira stepped his back hitting the desk where the throne chair was. 

"You say it but you sure as hell probably don't mean it."

Something in azira snapped and he was glaring crowley down. "what'sss that sssuppossse to mean?!" crowley snarled. 

"You're a demon, crowley I figured you would know!

Crowley snarled, his claws out, fangs bared his anger over the top, 

"The last thing I expect from you is you suddenly forgetting that, that I'm a demon." crowley said his voice low. 

Azira's emotions snapped and his heart began to pound in his ears. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I ssshouldn't had ssuggested we go out. Maybe I ssshouldn't had suggest taking you and trying to make you mine, sure as hell basically wasted my time didn't it?" crowley said his words now cutting deep.

He was close now and azira had one last chance- the big one, the one thing he knew that would probably hurt, maybe?

"Sssay it angel, say this was a mistake, I fuckin dare you." crowley snarled. 

And azira had tears im his eyes, this wasn't a mistake, him and crowley were never a mistake, he loved crowley more then anything. But right now azira needed the rush and before azira knew it he had shoved crowley- hard, knocking the demon back and he ran, slipping behind the throne chair to get a look at crowley who was one word pissed and with a snarl crowley was launching at him and azira ran.  
running down the hall way, and with a miracle he had made it longer, he wanted this to at least last a few minutes, a demonic miracle was used to try and trip him up and he slipped almost just he barely managed to make the jump before a claw almost grabbed him, he let out a whimper and miracled another part of the hallway, he knew he would have to fix it later, it was after all Crowley's flat. 

Azira felt his heart in his throat, he heard crowley snarl, he knew crowley was near and before he could dodge the demonic miracle he tripped and crowley launched forward grabbing him around the waist and pushing him against the wall. He was panting hard crowley had azira pinned to the wall by his wrists, tears were running down azira's face, he was breathing so hard his face was red. He stared up at crowley, his hair was a mess, he fangs showed, his claws were leaving indents in the wall. 

"You-" crowley couldn't find his words he was so pissed but azira knew he had a good reason to be mad. 

Azira snatched out of his grip and shoved past him as quickly as he could before he knew it he ended up in their bedroom where he was cornered, nowhere to run. Crowley snarled quietly and he stalked closer, until he was right up azira and he had shoved azira down on the bed climbing on top of him pinning him there, straddling him, 

"Get off me crowley! I mean it!" azira cried out as he thrashed against crowley trying to get the demon off him, crowley didn't budge, and managed to miracle azira's wrists tied together, azira cried out and thrashed again trying to hit crowley.

"you're unfair! You know it you-you demon! I don't like this crowley! I don't want it! Get off me I'm not your-little play thing!" azira was thrashing and tears poked out at the corners of his eyes. 

"Don't think I didn't see the way that bitch was looking at you! She wanted you crowley, they all want you- it's always been you-and they can have you and there will be nothing I could do!" azira cried as tears poured now, "I almost lost you to many times-" this time he was balling, eyes red, years sliding down his face. Crowley gently cupped his face with both hands, resting his forehead against his angel's. "i-i love you-i love you crowley! Dammit!" he cried harder

Azira wanted to touch crowley he wanted to grip onto crowley hoping he wouldn't leave, the least he could do was say something but he didn't, he was so close to azira and all around azira but it wasn't close enough for azira, he was so close that he could feel his breath on his face and azira felt the tears still pouring down his face. 

"C-crowley say something, please!" 

Crowley gently brushed his thumbs against the angel's cheeks, oh so gently, brushing some tears away.

It was quite for a second azira had tears still running but he was calming down sort of. 

"Breath, angel." came Crowley's voice which came out as a quite growl. 

"C-crowley?" crowley leaned in and hushed him, gently wiping the angel's tears away. 

"Sssshh, you've said enough angel, I understand, I made a mistake I don't show you how much you're worth. But tonight- that's going to change." crowley growled low and he gently leaned in-brushing his lips against azira's he was reward with azira trying kiss back-

"gentle angel-im taking my time tonight, there's no need to rush, we've got all night, I've got a few thing I'm going to teach you baby." crowley tried again, gently grabbing the angel's chin tilting the angel's head and he was gently kissing his angel. 

It was slow, azira tasted like pure heaven, crowley tasted like scotch and a hint of cinnamon, azira couldn't get enough he breathed hard through he nose as he whimpered against Crowley's mouth. Crowley slide a hand down to his neck he gently slide his fingers against the angel's neck. 

Crowley finally pulled back, admiring azira. "C-crowley?" azira's voice was shaky and his hands shook, crowley pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. 

Crowley ran a hand down the front of azira's chest and with a swipe of his hand azira's shirt was gone. 

"shhh, angel." crowley growled low and gently grinded against azira to find that azira wasn't using the same efforts as crowley was and he gently smiled. He ran his hands down azira's chest. He leaned down and began to gently kiss at the angel's neck. 

"ssso perfect." 

He gently left a mark on his collarbone earning a whimper out of azira and azira grinded his hips, and crowley smiled against his neck. 

"ssso beautiful."

He kissed down the angel's chest, leaving little love bites here and there as he slid down his stomach, he gently kissed his stomach he dragged his teeth against the flesh and azira cried out- "fu- crowley dont- don't tease please-!" 

"never angel, I would never teassse you.*" he hisses and with a swipe of his hand again azira's clothes were all gone. He trailed his lips down the angel's hips, nipping at the flesh before making his way to the angel's thighs. 

Crowley looked up at azira, waiting on azira to make eye contact before he began to kiss his thigh, not breaking eye contact, azira gasped, he realized he was full exposed out in the opening, no way to hold from Crowley's predator eyes, he felt the sting and saw that crowley had sunk his fangs into the angel's thigh, azira whimpered and crowley slipped over to the other thigh, doing the exact same thing, biting down living marks, before pulling back to lick it the wound. He leaned back to admire that azira had a vagina instead of a cock. "I sssee you finally made effort, angel." crowley growled low.

"w-wait crowley-ah!" crowley dipped he head down and tasted azira gently he grabbed azira's thighs keeping them open as he slid his fork tongue through the angel's folds, he gently sucked at his clit, earning a cry out of azira as he arched his back, doing his best to turn his head into the pillow, crowley gently licked and teased azira almost to the point of cumming before he was pulling back to admire his bashful angel, azira was panting, hair a mess. 

Crowley licked his lips, he could taste azira on his tongue and it down right turned him even more on. He's pants were gone inna second and his cock stood attention. 

Crowley gently leaned over azira, gently grabbing his chin. 

"I've waited ssso long to make you mine, I don't want to mess this up- angel, if you so much as feel a sting, you tell me, this isn't about me-and my needs. It's about you." Crowley's voice sounded dangerously low and it came out like a growl. 

Azira twisted a little, as he caught sight of how big crowley was. He whimpered a little at the thought of it actually hurting. Crowley gently leaned in resting his forehead against his, "ssshh, love im not going to hurt you. We are going to take thisss nice and ssslow, no need to rush. You're not some hard fast fuck in the dark, you deserve to be ssshown you're more then that." crowley gently leaned back, he gripped at his cock, the cock head sliding in between azira's fold and he fully whined, "C-crowley please-please wait- im-not experienced." azira knew that had to be a turn off, he waited for Crowley's facial expression to drop, but instead it soften and he gently smiled. 

"Itsss fine, thatsss okay." crowley leaned over, the head of his cock sliding against azira's entrance and azira let out a whimper. "Shhh, I promise I'm not going to hurt you, we are going to take this slow, inch by inch. No need to rush." crowley whispered and gently kissed azira. 

Crowley slipped the head in and azira whimpered, expecting there to be pain, that never came. 

"easssy."  
Crowley slipped further in, and azira's thigh twitched, he pushed further, until he was all the way end and azira cried out. 

"ssshit, ssshh, im sssorry!" crowley was cupping his angel's face. 

"itss okay, angel look at me-azira."

Azira opened his eyes to find his eyes, tears trailing down. 

"I'm ssso sorry, angel did I hurt you? Ssshit!" he growled, his thumbs brushing out to catch the tears on the angel's cheeks. 

"C-crowley you- you didn't hurt me!" azira said as he wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist a whimper escaping out at the feel of crowley in him. 

"i-i like it, I w-want to be close to you." azira said his face a little red.

Crowley brushed his lips against the angel's. 

"I thought I hurt you, I would've never forgave myself if I did or do." 

"Crowley- can you please-" azira bit his lip and crowley growled low. 

"can I what, angel?" 

"please m-move, I want you!" azira cried out and crowley snapped his hips forward, and azira cried out, as crowley attacked his neck, with kisses and bit marks as he thrusted deeper, azira grinding back to keep up with each thrust with a cry or a whine, Crowley's hands slid up to grip his wrists and undid the ties and azira's hands went around crowley, gripping at his back, his nails sliding against Crowley's shoulders earning a snarl from crowley and a thrust, "H-harder, you're not going to break me-" azira cried out, he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and and faster until crowley was growing and snarling. 

"Fu- I'm-close-ssshit." he growled as he thrusted, harder until the next thing crowley knew he was on his back and azira was on top of him, movement had stopped and crowley snarled. 

"Angel?" 

Azira ran his fingers down Crowley's chest.

"like what you ssssee angel?" crowley growled low. 

"of course." came a darker reply. Crowley caught azira's gaze to find a much darker blue that glowed, he caught sight of the smile on azira's face and he had to lean up and cup his face. 

"Holy ssshit." crowley growled low. 

Azira hands trailed down Crowley's chest as he began to grind against crowley. 

"You want it so bad you took the risk of being a demonic angel?" crowley growled against azira's throat, as azira began to ride crowley, rotating his hips the right way. 

"I-i wanted you, I had to have you." that was all that was needed and azira cried out and crowley cummed. 

Azira rested his forehead against Crowley's. His hand slipped into Crowley's hair. 

"You look amazing, I don't know if I should feel sort of bad or turned on again." crowley said gently kissing the angel. 

His hands sliding down to grab his hips, before pulling back. 

"C-crowley?" azira said glowing blue eyes met yellow snake eyes. 

"yesss, Dove?" 

"I love you."

Crowley cupped his face in both hands. 

"I love you so much."  
He leaned back, bring Aziraphale with him, azira stretched out beside crowley, laid his head on Crowley's chest, he threw his leg over Crowley's waist and crowley gently caressed it. 

"goodnight my fallen angel."

"goodnight dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know where I hide? Come join the server, all are welcome <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MewEF2N


End file.
